


The Yoga Instructor

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disowned, F/M, Happy Ending, Yoga, first night stand, parents don't approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff, an heiress to a publishing company, has a one night stand with a yoga instructor and ends up pregnant.  They decided to get to know one another during the pregnancy, but when they tell her parents, they aren't quite happy with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yoga Instructor

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.

Natasha had better things to do with her Saturday mornings, but it was Jane's turn to pick what they were going to do and it wasn't like they hadn't taken a yoga class before. So, her, Jane and their other friends, Maria and Sharon were arriving for an early yoga class at a Brooklyn gym. Jane said they had to be there early to get good spots. “This class is getting bigger and bigger,” Maria said. “I'm noticing mostly women.”

“Yeah, it's a male instructor,” Jane said. “He's a friend of Thor's. Needed a paying job after he was discharged from the Army a couple of months ago,” she said. “Steve is a Greek adonis, and single,” she said looking at Natasha. “So Thor would have been an idiot not to hire him.”

“What do you mean?” Sharon asked.

“Well, you all met Thor, right?” she asked after her fiance. They all nodded their heads. “Steve is just as hot and after his first class, the women buzzed about him and membership went up for this yoga class and gym,” she said. “You'll see what I mean when he walks in,” she added.

“I know what you're trying to do, Jane,” Natasha said. 

“What?”

“You're trying to hook me up with him,” she said.

“I would never to do that,” Jane said.

“I am the only one who is single in this entire group, Janey. You looked at me when you said he was single.”

“Okay, fine. Nat, I am the only one in this group who is going to say it, but you need to get over Alexi.”

“I have,” Natasha said.

“With all due respect, Nat, you haven't,” Sharon said. “You haven't been on a date since you two broke up.”

“I've been on dates,” she said.

“Group dates don't count,” Maria said. Natasha groaned out in despair.

“I don't want a relationship, Jane,” she said.

“You don't have to have a relationship. Go on one date with him and maybe have some sex while you're at it because it's been three months for you,” Jane said causing Natasha chuckle. “If not for you, for him, because Thor said he punched out three punching bags the other day. He said he could feel the sexual frustration coming off him. It's been at least six months since Steve's had any.”

“Jane,” Nat protested.

“You would be doing your patriotic duty,” Sharon said causing Maria to laugh and Natasha scoffed.  
Just then, Steve Rogers, the class instructor came in.

“Oh, yum,” Maria exclaimed.

“Right,” Jane said.

“Morning ladies, and a few gentlemen in the back,” Steve said. He saw Jane and she waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

“Wow,” Sharon said. “I think I just cummed,” she said and the women chuckled. “Clint is built, but Steve is way better built. Who made him like that?”

“God?” Jane suggested. “Nat, how are you doing over there?” Jane asked. In truth, since Steve walked into the room, Natasha was having trouble breathing. 

“I'm fine, I’m just trying to remember how to breath without moaning,” she admitted.

“Hah, I got you,” Jane said.

“Okay, yes, the man is not bad looking.”

“Hey, I did not drive you all the way to Brooklyn to get you to say he is not bad looking,” Jane said. “Admit it, you want him and after he meets you, he'll want you, too,” she said.

After the class.....

“Steve!” Jane shouted from across the room. Steve's 6'2” frame came over to the four ladies and she gave him a hug.

“It's nice to see you, Jane,” he said. “Nice to see you out of the lab.”

“Well, Saturdays are my yoga days,” she said. “Steve, these are my girls, Maria, Sharon and Natasha,” she said. “Girls, Steve.”

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi,” they said. They formally introduced themselves to him and when he got to Natasha, Jane knew she hit the mark again when Steve seemed to not be able to take his eyes off her.

“Natasha, but you can call me Nat or Tasha. Whichever you prefer,” she said.

“Steve,” he said. They shook hands and Natasha felt a spark between them. “Uh, you got good form.”

“I'm sorry,” she said.

“Your yoga postures,” he said. “Good form,” he said.

“Oh, thanks,” she said. “You're a good teacher,” she said and he chuckled.

“Well, I don't plan to teach yoga as a living,” he said.

“Oh, is there something else that you do?” she asked. Neither noticed that the three other women moved away to give them some privacy.

“Can I play matchmaker or what?” Jane asked and she pumped fists with Maria and Sharon.

“I'm in art design, slash freelancer artist, painter.”

“You studied art in school?”

“Yeah, I actually have an exhibit tomorrow night if you're interested,” he said.

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” she said.

“It's the Triskelion Gallery here in Brooklyn on Euclid Ave at 8,” he said.

“I'll be there,” she said. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. 

“My home phone is on the back,” he said and she took it.

“Thanks,” she said before walking away. As she passed Jane and the girls, she spoke up. “Not one word, Jane,” she said and her friends just chuckled.

The next evening at 6, Natasha was freaking out because she didn't know what to wear. She called up Jane to ask Thor if Steve had a favorite color. “Thor says he likes blue. Do you have anything blue?” she asked.

“Yeah, I do,” she said. “Deep navy blue,” she said. 

“Oh, Thor says Steve likes the dark blues,” Jane said.

“All right. I'll wear that,” she said. “I'll see you there,” she said.

“Okay,” Jane said.

Natasha arrived at the gallery with her hair pinned up, wearing her v neckline dark navy blue dress. She threw a gold sweater on with some black stiletto heels. “Wow, you look incredible,” someone said and she turned around to see Steve. She chuckled as he handed her a champagne flute. She accepted it before taking a sip. “Would like me to take you around, or are you good?”

“I wouldn't mind a guide,” she said. Steve took her around the gallery, showing her his pieces. “Wow, these are incredible,” she said.

“I drew them first, with a pencil in a sketchbook over in Afghanistan. Then I painted them when I got home,” he said.

“These are amazing,” she said. “Hoping any of them sell?”

“Hoping, but it's just my first showing,” he said. Natasha chuckled as Steve took her around to his other pieces. They spent the whole evening together and two of his paintings actually sold.

“Congratulations,” she said coming up behind him.

“Thanks,” he said. He looked around to see that Thor and Jane had already left. “I was hoping to grab Thor and Jane and head out to celebrate.”

“You still have me,” she said. “What did you have in mind?”

“There's a twenty four hour diner not too far from here,” he said.

“Lead the way,” she said. At the diner, they ordered burgers and fries with milkshakes. “Oh, wow,” she said sipping her shake. 

“Yeah, they make the best shakes ever,” Steve said. Natasha chuckled before biting into her burger. “I don't think I've ever met a woman who takes on a burger like that,” he said and she giggled before kicking him in the shin.

“So, have you always been interested in art?” she asked.

“It's been a passion of mine,” he said. “I even went to art school before I joined the Army.”

“Put your art to use over in the desert?” she asked.

“I've been cursed with an eidetic memory, so if someone suspicious lurked around, I would sketch them in my notebook.”

“Jane said you were discharged from the Army six months ago.”

“Yeah, I got an Honorable discharge. My six years I signed up for were over.”

“How high did you get?”

“Captain,” Steve said.

“Wow, that's...”

“Yeah, I did a lot of stupid, heroic stuff in Afghanistan. Saved some buddies, got shot a couple of times.”

“Oh, where did you get shot?” she asked.

“Leg, arm,” he said dipping his fry into the ketchup in his plate.

“Nothing vital then?” she asked and he shook his head. “I was wondering something.”

“What?” 

“Do you live very far from here?” she asked.

“Actually, I live a couple of blocks down the street,” Steve said. “Why?” he asked.

“Oh, just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind taking me home,” she said.

“Back to your place, in the city?”

“No, your place,” she said and Steve looked up at her from his plate. “After our dinner, of course,” she said.

“Check, please.”

 

Steve and Natasha stumbled into his apartment kissing feverishly. He shut the door with his foot and tossed his keys and jacket to the floor. Natasha's sweater and purse landed on the floor before he picked her up and carried her over to the bed in the bay window. Shoes were kicked off before he yanked the zipper of her dress down and pulled the dress off her. “You do not waste any time, do you?” she asked as he pulled down her underwear and then his pants and underwear. She rid herself of her bra. God, it has been months since she had sex.

“Beautiful woman in my bed? No, I don't,” he said before taking off his own shirt and got back on top of her. Natasha moaned as he put some of his weight onto her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him down into a kiss. “I don't have a condom,” he said as he kissed down her neck.

“I'm on birth control,” she said before he hitched up her hips and she moaned when his cock eased into her. “Steve,” she moaned. He let out a satisfied moan when he was finally seated inside of her and kissed her. He moved slowly at first before her moans of encouragement had him going faster. “Yes, faster,” she moaned before scrawling her fingers down his back. Her nails dug into his skin and she wondered if she drew blood. They were short, but they had a tendency to get sharp if she didn't file them right.

“Tasha,” he moaned into her ear and his mouth trailed down her neck and reached a breast. She gasped out when he took in one of her nipples with his lips and sucked on it like an infant getting a meal. He moaned against her skin and thrust harder into her. Her legs tightened around his waist and he released her nipple. Without warning, she used her thighs to flip them over. She wasn't sure how she did it. He was at least twice her size, but he seemed to enjoy it and his hands grasped her hips. She moved at the pace he set and he thrust up into her to meet her downward thrusts. 

“Oh, God, yes,” she said. She took hold of his hands and brought them up to her breasts. He grasped onto them as if his life depended on it. She moaned, keeping hold of his wrists. He groaned as he moved his hips along with hers. 

“Natasha,” he moaned. He rubbed his thumbs over her hardened nipples, getting a sighed moan from her. He moved his hands down and sat up. They both moaned out as he shifted inside her and he rested his head on her shoulder. “How did you flip me over like that?” he asked kissing her neck. Natasha chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Took a self defense class during summer camp,” she said and he chuckled. “They were really good teachers,” she said before pulling him into a kiss. They moaned as they moved their hips together again. She bent her head back as she held onto him and he kissed the hollow of her neck. “Steve,” she moaned. His hips thrusting up as she pressed down were driving her nuts and she took hold of one of his hands on her hips. He got the idea when she guided it down to her clit and his thumb worked her into a frenzy. “Oh, Steve, yes,” she moaned. Her hips got faster and he could barely keep up with her. 

“Tasha,” he moaned into her ear. They simultaneously came together, her in a high shriek and him in a low deep moan. They were both breathless as they laid down onto the bed, side by side. “Wow,” he said and she chuckled.

“Yeah, wow,” she said looking over at him. 

“Thanks,” he said.

“What?”

“It's been six months since I've been with a woman,” he said. “I didn't think I'd ever have sex again.”

“Oh, I think if you had asked for volunteers from your yoga class, even Jane would have raised her hand,” she said and he chuckled. Natasha rolled herself onto Steve and he moaned when her knee bumped his half erect penis. “Whoa there, cowboy. Again already?”

“Yeah, I, uh, have a small refractory time. I call it a curse,” he said as she kissed his softly. Natasha chuckled as she moved her hands down his chest, passed his abdomen. She continued to kiss him as she grasped his cock gently. He moaned into her mouth as she twisted her hand around and pulled on him, getting a strangled moan from him. She kissed down his neck, releasing his cock and got on top of him. He thought she would sink down on him, but she continued worshiping his body with her lips. “Natasha,” he moaned as she ran her tongue over his right nipple. She kissed down his chest and peppered kisses on his ripped abdomen. He moaned when she disappeared under the covers and she gave him the best blow job he had ever gotten.

 

The morning sun streamed in through the window, waking up Natasha. She nearly forgot where she was until she felt a strong arm around her middle. She was still with Steve, in his apartment. She could see Jane's smug grin from a mile away. She carefully turned around to avoid the sun and looked over Steve's sleeping face. She noticed his arm tightened around her when she turned around in bed. She much for getting away. She had the most amazing time last night and everything was capped by that amazing sex they had last night. She didn't think a man could make her come twice in one night, but Steve did. Jane wasn't lying when she said the man was built. He was absolutely gorgeous naked. She gently touched his face and he stirred. “Morning,” she said with a smile as he opened up his blue eyes.

“Morning. You're still here?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“I thought you'd be gone by the time I woke up,” he said.

“I just woke up myself,” she said. “Plus, there's an arm around me that refuses to let me go,” she said and he chuckled.

“Are you hungry? Can you stay for breakfast?” he asked.

“Sure,” she said. Steve leaned forward and kissed her before getting out of the bed. Natasha couldn't help, but watch Steve's naked body as he searched for his boxers. He found them and pulled them on before turning to her.

“Pancakes?” he asked.

“I love pancakes,” she said. “You have a bathroom?”

“Through that door,” he said pointing to a door. Natasha got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her body, and opened the door to find a walk in closet. “Through the closet,” he said as he clattered in the kitchen. She tugged the sheet closer to her and walked through his closet and entered his small bathroom. It contained a shower that looked like it was too small for him, sink and toilet. Well, that explained the bathtub sitting where a dining table usually sat. She decided to take a shower. She turned on the water, removed the sheet and stepped inside. She used his soap, then grabbed his shampoo. It was a little masculine, but it was just this one time. After her shower, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and found another one for her hair. She entered his closet again stopped at his button down shirts. She couldn't help herself. She dropped her towel and took a blue shirt off it's hanger and slipped it on. It covered her just perfectly. “Wow,” Steve said as she walked out of his closet. She smiled as she went over to her purse. When he turned his back, she pulled out the extra pair of panties and slipped them on. She groaned when she picked up the remnants of her dress. “Oh, God. I am so sorry,” he said as she rolled it up.

“No, it's okay,” she said putting it into her purse. She found her bra and underwear and rolled them up, stuffing them into her purse with her dress.

“My cousin from England was visiting a while ago. She left a pair of her pants here. She's about your size if you want to borrow them,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile. 

Steve made eggs with the pancakes, along with some sausage. “Wow, a man who can cook.”

“I was raised by a single mother. She taught me all her secrets,” he said. “I even know how to crochet,” he added and she chuckled. “Hey, I make a mean baby blanket.”

“Is there anything you can't do that a woman can?”

“Give birth?” he ventured and she laughed. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Can you cook, sew and all that?”

“I, uh, had maids and nannies who did that for me,” she said. “I grew up in a sheltered life. All the menial tasks of every day life were handled by staff.” 

“I could teach you,” he offered and she smiled.

After breakfast, Steve hunted down that pair of pants of his cousin Peggy's. He was right about guessing Natasha's size. They fit her perfectly when she pulled them on. Natasha slipped on her shoes, grabbed her purse and sweater as Steve changed into running clothes. Once he was done, he grabbed his keys and walked her down. He hailed her a cab and opened the door for her. “So, uh, you have my number if you want to see me again,” he said.

“Oh, yeah,” Natasha said before digging out a piece of paper and wrote her own number down. “Now you have mine,” she said before leaning up and kissing Steve on the lips.

“I'll call you,” he said.

“Not if I call you first,” she said softly and she slid into the cab. He closed the door and she rolled the window down.

“I'll see you later?”

“Definitely,” she said and they kissed again. Steve pulled away and the cab took off.

“Wow, what a woman,” he muttered.

For a month, Steve and Natasha talked on the phone and went on two other dates. Dates where he actually took her home instead of them having sex. Okay, they had sex one other time, but it was at her place not his. Her place was a penthouse apartment in Upper East Side. It was really big. Turned out Natasha was an heiress to a billion dollar publishing company. Her parents were really rich. 

After that first month, Natasha felt sick. She threw up every chance she got and she seemed to be testy, more than usual. She wondered if she was pregnant. She looked back at her birth control pills and groaned. She missed a pill a few months back and called Jane. Her best friend stopped at a drugstore and bought three different tests. The first two were positive and just to be sure, Natasha took the third one. She was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands together. “I can't believe I missed a week,” she said. “I'm usually so good with my birth control.”

“Honey, the week you missed your grandfather had died. There was a lot going on,” Jane said. Two minutes took forever. The timer in Jane's hand dinged and she gestured to the bathroom. Natasha went into the bathroom and looked at the test. It was positive.

“It says I’m pregnant,” she said. “God, this is so messed up. My parents are going to kill me.”

“Why?”

“They'll never approve of Steve,” she said.

“Why not?”

“Because he's a starving artist who moonlights as a yoga instructor. They'll say he has no stable job or income.”

“Yes, he does. He has a job and an income. At least he's not homeless or jobless.”

“Yeah, but...”

“Nat, you should go to your doctor first before you tell Steve. Just to be sure.”

“You're right,” she said. “These things are never accurate anyway.”

 

“Congratulations,” Dr. Bruce Banner said. “You're pregnant,” he said and she laughed out. “Natasha, are you all right?”

“Yeah, I just. My parents are not going to like the father.”

“I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy,” he said.

“No. It was spur of the moment, good sex, Dr. Banner,” she said and he chuckled.

“Well, at the most, you should tell him. I’m going to get you started on prenatal vitamins and set you up on another appointment a few weeks from now.”

“Okay,” she said. She left her doctor's office with her prescription in hand. The next day, she took a deep breath before dialing Steve's number. He answered it after three rings. 

“Hey, Nat, what's up?” he asked.

“Um, can we get together for dinner tonight? I need to tell you something,” she said.

“Yeah, um, how about Benji's?” he asked. It was a favorite restaurant of theirs.

“Yeah. I'll see you at six?” 

“Okay, I'll see you there,” he said. “Is everything okay, Nat?” he asked.

“Yeah, I just don't want to tell you this over the phone.”

“Okay, I'll see you later.”

“Okay, see you.”

 

Natasha nervously sat at the table as she waited for Steve to arrive. She arrived early to get and sat down at their usual table. She had a good view of the door so she could see Steve arrive. He was very punctual and at six, he came in the door and he saw her sitting at their usual table. She waved and he gave her a breathtaking smile. One of the reasons she loved him. Hold the phone. Loved him? Where the hell did that come from? Steve walked up to the table and she stood up. Steve kissed her chastely on the lips and hugged her. “You look nice,” he said holding out her chair for her.

“Thanks,” she said sitting down. Steve sat down in front of her and the waitress came to give them menus. Natasha couldn't help, but notice the way she looked Steve over and then at her. She glared at the waitress who seemed to shrink away from their table. 'Yeah, Blondie. That gorgeous looking guy sitting across from me is mine.' It was then she realized that Steve had said something to her. “What?”

“I asked what you wanted to tell me?”

“Uh, I've been sick the past couple of weeks. Some days I wasn't able to move.”

“Are you okay now?” he asked.

“Yeah, I went to the doctor and he found out why I was sick.”

“And what did he tell you?”

“I'm pregnant,” she said. Steve sat there as he let it sunk in.

“Wow,” he said. “Are you sure?”

“Three pregnancy tests and a doctor's visit pretty sure,” she said and he smiled the biggest grin she had ever seen him let loose. 

“Oh, my God,” he said and she chuckled. “You totally made my day, Nat,” he said.

“Really?” she asked. She was absolutely relieved to hear Steve say that.

After their dinner, Natasha and Steve went back to his place. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“I just wasn't expecting you to be this joyful about this,” she said gesturing to her stomach.

“Are you kidding me?” Steve asked. “I'm going to be a dad. I’m thrilled.” Natasha let out a happy cry. “Hey, it's okay,” he said getting her to sit down. “I'm there with you. You need me to do anything or nothing at all.”

“No, I want you here for this, but our relationship is still new,” she said.

“Then we get to know each other during the pregnancy,” he said. They moved to his bed and she put his hand on her stomach. Oh, my mom can finally get off my back about grandchildren,” he said and she chuckled. “Thank you.”

“Hey, it wasn't just me.” He chuckled before kissing her. “We have to tell the parental units yet,” she said.

“Tell them? I have yet to meet your parents,” he said. “My mom is easy. We can just pick a Sunday and drop by.”

“Why?” she asked.

“Because she is always cooking on Sundays,” he said and she laughed. “She's going to love you.”

“Just me in general or the fact that I am giving her a grandchild?” she asked.

“Probably both.”

A few weeks later, Natasha was taking Steve to her parents' house. “Wow. It's so big,” he said.

“Try being an only child growing up in this place,” she said ringing the doorbell.

“Yikes,” he said. A maid answered the door and let them in. She took their coats before leading them to the gathering room.

“Daddy!” Natasha exclaimed.

“There is my little girl,” a middle aged man said as Natasha hugged him. He placed a kiss on her cheek before she pulled away.

“Daddy, this is Steve, my boyfriend,” she said and Steve grinned hearing her introduce him as her boyfriend.

“Steve, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Steve said. Natasha smiled. So far so good.

“Natalia, my darling,” an older woman with red hair like Natasha's came into the gathering room.

“Mom, it's Natasha now,” she corrected and her mother groaned as they hugged. “Mom, this is Steve,” she said.

“Nice to meet you, young man. My daughter's said nothing, but good things about you.”

“Oh, that's really nice of her,” Steve said as he looked over to Natasha.

“He's quite a looker, Natalia,” she said and Natasha rolled her eyes. Even though her name was changed to Natasha to sound more American when they moved, her mother still called her by her birth name.

Dinner was going smoothly in Natasha's opinion, until her father asked the question she was dreading. “So, Steve, what is it you do for a living?” 

“Well, it's kind of hard to explain,” he said.

“I'm sure we can keep up, son,” Ivan said.

“I'm a freelancer in art design and a yoga instructor,” he said and there was complete silence at the table, until her mother went spastic.

“Natalia Alianova Romanov, you cannot be serious about this boy.” Natasha groaned. She could literally see the vein in her mother's forehead popping out.

“I am, Mom and it's Natasha. We are not in Russia anymore,” she said. “Dad, say something.”

“I'm none too thrilled about this either, Natasha,” Ivan said. “A yoga instructor?”

“Dad!” she exclaimed. Her mother didn't make it any better when she brought up Natasha's ex.

“What ever happened to Alex, honey?” she asked. “He was such a good boy,” she said and Steve had to drink down his wine. Alex Shartford had come from a wealthy family and her parents wholeheartedly approved of him. They even got engaged, but two months into the engagement, Natasha came home from a class early and found Alex in bed, with two other women at the same time. Needless to say, the engagement was broken off and she broke things off completely with him. Her mother wasn't very happy with her.

“He cheated on me, Mom,” Natasha said.

“He apologized,” Alana said and Natasha groaned.

“Mom, you're so naïve. Alex wasn't interested in me just for me. He wanted to marry into the family bank account,” she said.

“And he doesn't?” Ivan asked pointing to Steve.

“No,” Steve said. “I can get by on my own. I don't need your daughter's money or yours for that matter,” he said. “I love her for who she is.”

“You have a mediocre job with no way of advancing,” Ivan said. 

“You rather I didn't have a job?” Steve asked. Natasha knew she loved Steve for a reason and here it was. He was squaring off with her father. 

“Might as well with that job,” Alana muttered.

“Mom! Dad! Stop it! Alex and I are never going to get back together. It's been six months,” she said. “And for your information, Dad, insulting a war veteran is not going to win you brownie points.”

“What war veteran?” he asked.

“Steve was in the Army and did two tours over seas. He's been shot at, shot and been through hell over there, so back the hell off.”

“Natalia,” her mother scolded.

“I'm serious about Steve. I love him and he loves me. Isn't that good enough for you two? That I’m happy?” she asked leaning back on her chair. Steve took her hand in encouragement as if he knew she was about to break the other news to her parents. “I'm pregnant,” she abruptly said and both her parents nearly choked on their drinks.

“Pregnant!?” her mother asked. “How in the hell did that happen?”

“You'll figure it out, mother. You had me,” Natasha said and Steve let out a small chuckle. “My birth control was off from when Alex tampered with it, trying to get me pregnant with his and no, it's not his. It's Steve and he's already sticking by me and he's going to support me.”

“You're not seriously thinking of keeping it, are you?” Ivan asked.

“We are keeping it, Dad. You're going to be a grandfather and you're going to be a grandmother,” she said. “Steve is going to be with me every step of the way and help me raise this child.” Her mother muttered something in Russian and Natasha snapped back at her. “Steve, can you please go get our coats? Renata will show you where they are.”

“Sure,” Steve said before clearing his throat and heading out to find Renata to get their coats.

“I brought him here to meet you two, not to be ridiculed for his low paying job. At least he has one,” she said.

“Natalia, there is an alternative,” Alana said. “There is this very private clinic...” she started to say, but the cold, calculated look her daughter was giving her shut up her.

“How. Dare. You,” Natasha said menacingly before getting up from her chair. “How dare you suggest I do such a thing to my child?” she asked. “What the hell kind of mother are you?”

“Don't talk to your mother like that!” Ivan shouted.

“She wants me to have an abortion,” she said. “I can't even believe she was suggest that,” she said. “I am with Steve and we are keeping this baby. We are going to love, cherish and take care of it and be way better parents than you two are being right now.”

“Sit down, Natalia. We are not done talking about this.”

“Yes, we are. How can you even suggest to me about killing my baby?” she asked. “I can't even look at you right now. Either of you.” Natasha tossed her napkin onto the dining table and left. Steve was at the door with their coats and she didn't stop walking until they were clear down the street from her parents' house. Steve helped her with her coat and when she turned around, she was crying.

“Hey, Nat, what happened?”

“How could they even suggest such a thing?” she asked. “An abortion?”

“What?” Steve asked. 

“They're all about appearance and a baby out of wedlock is not something my family does,” she cried and Steve gathered her up in his arms. “Please, don't you dare leave me. Not after this happening.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Steve said holding her tight. “My mother will be easier. Trust me,” he said and she chuckled.

Natasha and Steve decided to drop by his mother's house on a Sunday like he suggested and he froze seeing cars outside of her house. “What is it?” she asked.

“I forgot my aunt and her family were coming in from England this week,” he said. “I'm sorry. The whole family is here,” he said.

“The whole family?” she asked.

“Well, just my aunt, her husband and their daughter, Peggy,” he said.

“Can't be any worse than mine, right?” she asked and he chuckled. 

“No, they can't,” he said before taking her hand and helping her up the stairs to his mother's house. He rang the doorbell before walking right into the house. “Hello?” he called out.

“Is that my baby boy!?” a shout from the kitchen came. 

“Yeah, mom, it's me,” he said helping Natasha with her coat. “Hey, mom, I brought someone with me,” he said before entering the living room. His aunt and uncle, along with his cousin, Peggy, were sitting on the sofa. 

“Steve!” Peggy beamed before getting up from the sofa and making a beeline for her cousin. Her small 5'6” frame reached up to hug his 6'2” frame. “I missed you,” she said before kissing him on the cheek.

“Missed you too,” he said. The last time they saw each other was his home coming party after he was discharged from the Army. She seemed excited to meet Natasha who hung back and stayed behind him while he greeted his aunt and uncle. “Aunt Mellie, Uncle Leo, Pegs, this is Natasha, my girlfriend,” he said.

“Oh, it's so nice to meet you,” Peggy said. “Margaret Carter, but you can call me Peggy.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said as a red haired woman came out of the kitchen and wrapped Steve up into a mama bear hug.

“Oh, Steve, my baby,” she said. She still hadn't calmed down since he came home nearly five months ago. “How are you?”

“I'm fine, Mom. I brought her with me today,” he said. He had been talking about Natasha to his mother since they started dating. Sarah Rogers looked nothing like her son, but once Natasha got up close, she saw that Steve and his mother had the exact same shade of blue for their eyes. “Mom, Natasha. Natasha, my mother, Sarah Rogers,” he said.

“It's so nice to finally meet you,” Sarah said. “He talks about you all the time,” she said and Steve blushed a little. 

“It's nice to finally meet you as well.”

“I hope you're hungry,” Sarah said to Natasha.

“I'm starving,” she said. She was eating for two, but they would get to that later. Sarah Rogers' lasagna dish practically melted in her mouth and the cheesecake she made was as good. The dinner at this house was so much better than the other house. Natasha was even treated to baby photo albums of Steve. Him and Peggy were both only children, so they were as close to each other as brother and sister. As the pictures progressed, she saw that Millie's husband's family accepted Sarah and Steve into the family. It became a tradition for Steve and his mother flew over to England for a week trip to the Carter estate in the countryside. Uncle Leo's family wasn't as wealthy as Natasha's, but it seemed like it was a close knit family who didn't care about money. They just happened to have it. Steve's mother got by with his father's death benefits from when he died in the line of duty during the Gulf War when Steve was very young.

Sarah seemed to have a suspicion about Natasha as soon as she met her. The way Steve paid close attention to her and the way Natasha politely refused a glass of wine to go with her cheesecake. “So, Steve, what's new?” Sarah asked her son. “Besides the beautiful woman sitting next to you.”

“Um,” Steve chuckled. “You know that thing you wanted me to start looking into, now that I’m not in the Army anymore?” Steve asked and Sarah racked her brain as Peggy and her parents laughed.

“Settle down with a good girl?” she guessed.

“The settling down is going to happen a little sooner than expected,” he said. “Natasha's pregnant,” he added. There was a silence to go with the shocked looks on everybody's faces before Sarah let out a gleeful shout. 

“Oh, a grand-baby,” she said joyfully before standing up. She gave her son a hug and kiss before squishing his face between her hands. “I knew you weren't handsome for nothing,” she said and everyone chuckled.

 

Months flew by, and with them, Natasha's belly grew each week. Steve took to his hobby of photography and photographed Natasha's belly each week as it grew. Jane, Sharon and Maria were all gleefully happy and all three began the process of planning the baby shower. 

Natasha and Steve were paired up at Thor and Jane's wedding as a bridesmaid and groomsman as Natasha neared her 28th week. She had to do a last minute fitting for her dress to get it to where it was comfortable for her to be at the wedding. They still left before it was over though. Natasha's feet were hurting and she was getting tired. It was when they arrived back home, well at her penthouse apartment, that Steve noticed a red letter inside of an envelope. “Hey, this looks important,” he said giving it to her as she sat down after changing out of her dress. She opened it to get the shock of her life.

“I'm being evicted,” she said.

“What?” Steve asked.

“The landlord said I have five days to vacate the apartment for the new owners. I don't understand, this apartment was bought and paid for. I don't pay rent,” she said. “It's been sold,” she said.

“Can he just do that? Sell your apartment without telling you?” Steve asked.

The meeting with the landlord didn't go any better. Not after he told her that it was her parents who listed the apartment on the market. “I live here.”

“Yes, but they owned the apartment. I assumed that they told you about putting it on the market,” he said.

“No, they didn't.”

“I'm sorry, Natasha, but you have to be out in five days,” the landlord said.

“You are kicking a pregnant woman out of her house, you know that, right?” she asked. “Where the hell am I going to go? I can't find an apartment in five days to move into,” she said.

“You can move in with me,” Steve said and she looked over at him.

“Steve, there's no room in your apartment for a baby,” she said.

“Not permanently move in. You come live with me and we find a place together,” he said and she kissed him right there in front of her landlord.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll save that for my parents when I see them next,” she said. She never did get a chance to yell at them. Her doctor advised against anything stressful, so Natasha decided to avoid her parents.

Five days later, Natasha moved into Steve's tiny apartment in Brooklyn, getting her lawyer, Pepper, to take care of her bigger things that wouldn't fit into Steve's place. Natasha and Steve were at the Babies R Us store registering for her baby shower when Pepper called her with news from her bank. Her parents had tried to cut her off from a trust fund that she legally had access to, but the bank wouldn't let them, because once Natasha had turned 21, she had her parents' names taken off the account. “They are literally trying to cut me off from all their money,” she said. “They want me to know what it's like to be poor,” she said.

“Is there anything else they can do?” Steve asked and Natasha shrugged. Turned out they could. 

Natasha, Jane, Maria and Sharon were shopping together at Mod Mom, a maternity shop with very nice clothes. Natasha's waist line was growing along with her belly and she needed new clothes. She had what she wanted and once the sales clerk had it all rung up, she handed them her credit card. The one with no balance due. The clerk ran the card through and it was denied. “That's impossible. There's nothing on that card. No balance due,” she said.

“I'll try it again,” the girl said. Three more times and the machine wouldn't let it try to be swiped again. Natasha was embarrassed as she had to find another card to pay. One that did have a balance due and that one was rejected as well.

“What the hell is going on?” Natasha asked. She ended paying for her half of her new clothes with cash and the other half with her debit. When she got home to Steve, she was in tears. Her parents had canceled all her credit cards. The ones she had their names on in case something happened. She completely forgot about it and she was totally embarrassed in front of her friends. 

“All of your cards?” he asked.

“The only ones still up are the store credit ones; Macy's, Ann Taylor, Victoria's Secret. I couldn't use those at Mod Mom,” she said setting her bags down. “My whole line of credit was messed up because they did that,” she said. “I hate them. How can they do this to me?” she asked. Her emotions were getting the better of her and she started to cry. Steve gathered her up in his arms and kissed her on the head lovingly.

“You can't let them get to you like this,” he said. The baby was kicking and she was rubbing her stomach to calm him down. They had found out that the baby was a boy. “What's he doing in there?”

“He's kicking. I think he can sense I’m distressed.” Steve reached around and placed his hand on his girlfriend's belly. His son was kicking up a storm inside of her and he chuckled. 

“It's okay, Bud. Mommy's just having a rough day,” Steve said and Natasha chuckled. “Hey, do you want to look at some places soon?”

“Soon,” she said. “We have until May.”

“We should at least be moved in before the baby's born,” he said. Natasha chuckled and the baby reacted, seemingly twirling in her belly. “Wow, he's really dancing in there,” he said. “I love you, Natasha.”

“I love you, too,” she said.

Another month passed and with it came Natasha's baby shower. Jane thought it'd be funny having the shower at the gym where Natasha and Steve met. Thor had a separate room set aside for the shower and helped Jane decorate the night before. When Steve brought Natasha to the gym, she was beaming. All her friends from work and her classes were there. Maria, Jane and Sharon were there as well. Peggy made the trip over from London, as did her mother, Mellie. A few of Steve's 'aunts', who were really Peggy's aunts, came over from London as well.

Steve was tricked into coming back to the gym and he arrived as the gift opening was going to start. He dutifully sat next to Natasha and helped her with the gifts.

Natasha let out a sigh as they lugged the last of the baby stuff into the apartment. “Okay, we really need to find a bigger apartment or a house,” she said and he chuckled. His apartment was filled with her stuff and the baby stuff.

“Uh, yeah,” he said. They spent the night with Natasha's laptop in front of them searching for houses. 

A few days later, Steve and Natasha were walking up to a house on it's own lot with a yard. “Oh, wow,” she said as they walked down the steps up to the house. “This is incredible,” she said.

“Yeah, this is incredible,” he said. The yard was the perfect size for a little kid to run around in. They entered the house after the realtor holding hands. 

“This is a four bedroom, 2 and a half bath house. It's the perfect house for a family just starting out,” the realtor said. “It's one of a few houses in this area that has a yard. Big enough for the little one to run around when he or she gets older.”

“It's a boy,” Natasha said as she took them through the dining room, into the kitchen. 

“You have a eating nook here, the laundry is through there. A powder room is there.”

“So, that's two powder rooms for guests to use?” Steve asked.

“There are,” she said. They entered a huge family with a beamed ceiling. “Lots of light from the sliding doors that lead out to the terrace.” Natasha and Steve liked the backyard. It was the perfect size for their growing family. The bedrooms upstairs were even better. It was the perfect house, being only a few blocks away from where Steve grew up. Which meant Sarah wasn't too far away if they needed a babysitter. “I love this house,” she said as they left through the front. 

“Asking price is pretty high on our budget,” Steve said.

“We can handle it,” she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Several weeks later, Steve and a very pregnant Natasha were moving into their new house. The first thing Steve did was have the nursery set up. Natasha wasn't big on color, so the walls stayed white and the décor of the nursery was a jungle theme, with giraffes, elephants, lions and monkeys around the wall and a stuffed animal of each in the crib. She hung all the new clothes in the closet and they had everything set up. 

Steve took up more yoga classes at the gym and even a prenatal yoga class that Natasha attended. Natasha's business classes she took were at night and every time they ended, Steve was there to walk her home. Her tuition for the rest of the year and when Natasha looked at her calendar, her due date was close to her graduation. “Oh, no,” she muttered.

“What?” Steve asked unpacking her box of books. They've been in the house for only a few weeks and they were still unpacking. At least the baby's room was done. 

“My due date. My graduation from NYU is the same day,” she said. “I could miss my graduation,” she said.

“Don't fret. I’m sure the Dean can give you your diploma if you go into labor.” Natasha chuckled as Steve put her books into the bookshelf brought from his apartment. It was overflowing. There was still a lot of things they needed to fill up their house. “Hey, I've been thinking about something for a while.”

“Okay,” she said putting her calendar away as she got down in front of her. She was sitting at her desk in the family room. “What is it?”

“I love you,” he said and she smiled. “Getting to know you during this pregnancy has been the best months of my life, bar none,” he said.

“Meeting you has been the best thing that's happened to me. This baby, no matter what my parents had said, is going to be the other best thing about our meeting,” she said and he chuckled.

“I can't think of any other woman I'd rather wake up next to,” he said and she sighed happily. “I can't think of any other woman I'd want to spend the rest of my life with,” he said and she gasped seeing a ring magically appear in his fingers. “”Nat, will you marry me?” he asked and she let out a cry.

“Yes. Yes, I will,” she said with a smile.

To say Sarah Rogers was ecstatic of Natasha and Steve getting engaged was an understatement. She immediately began planning a party to not only celebrate the engagement, but also Natasha's graduation from NYU. “So, um, what about your parents?” she asked as she was going over the guest list for the party.

“Um, we're not talking much,” she said. “I haven't actually seen them since the dinner with Steve,” she said with a sorrowful sigh. Sarah moaned in distraught for Natasha. She wanted to have a relationship with her parents, but they didn't approve of Steve. Nor did they approve of them having the baby put of wedlock.

The day of her graduation, Natasha woke up with small pains in her lower back. She thought they might be contractions, but she had already decided that she was going to her graduation. Nothing was going to stop her, not even the birth of her child. “Are you okay?” Steve asked at breakfast.

'I’m good. I’m anxious,” she said. If she told Steve what she was feeling, he would take her to the hospital. They had a birth plan, but she didn't want to spend the whole day laying in the hospital. All through the day, she felt a twinge in her back. They were far apart enough for her to not get to worried. As the ceremony waned on, her pain intensified, but not before she was strolling across the stage to get her diploma. Everybody was there; Steve, his mother, Jane, Thor, Sharon, and Maria. Everyone but her parents. The ceremony ended and Natasha made her way to Steve who smiled as she walked up to him. She paused feeling a more intense sharp pain in her back and he was right at her side. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“I think I’m in labor,” she said. Being a nurse, Sarah took charge and had everyone clear out of the way so they could get Natasha to the hospital. 

Twelve hours later, Natasha gave birth to James Steven Rogers, with Steve by her side every step of the way. Sarah went through Natasha's phone and found the number for her parents. “Romanoff residence.”

“Yes, I wish to speak with Ivan Romanoff, please,” she said.

“I'm sorry. Mr. Romanoff is not available and neither is Mrs. Romanoff. They are out of the country.”

“This is Sarah Rogers, I’m Steve's mother. I’m calling to let them know that they have a grandson, James. 7 pounds and 21 ounces. He was born just a couple of minutes ago.”

“I will tell them. Tell Natasha that Renata wishes her well,” Renata said.

“I will,” she said.

Natasha spent a few days in the hospital before they released her and James into the care of Steve. She rode out of the hospital in a wheelchair and carefully buckled her small son into his car seat in the back. She rode the whole way home to Brooklyn in the back seat with Steve driving. “I can't believe we made this little person,” she said and Steve chuckled.

“He's right there in front of you, Nat,” he said. 

“Yeah,” she said. “He's going to be so spoiled,” she said. James let out a cry and Natasha put his pacifier back into his mouth when it came out. “Are you ready for those midnight feedings?” she asked.

“I was born ready,” Steve said as they crossed the Brooklyn bridge. “I love you, Nat,” he said.

“I love you, too.”

James' first night was rough. He was up every three hours for either a feeding, changing or just mommy time. All in all, Natasha and Steve probably got a little over three hours, maybe four hours of sleep that first night. With Natasha at home with the baby, Steve was the breadwinner. He taught his classes and did his shows. Sometimes Natasha would come to the shows with James strapped to her. He was a big hit with potential buyers. Steve always seemed to sell a painting at each show Natasha and James attended. One evening, Natasha invited Pepper to one of Steve's shows and she brought her boyfriend, Tony Stark, along. Tony Stark was a big advertising mogul and was worth billions, like Natasha's father. He loved Steve's work and asked if he was looking for a job. “What?” Steve asked.

“We need someone with talent to run our art department. Someone who can actually tell the other artistic people what to do and you seem to have a knack just for that,” he said.

“That sounds great,” Steve said. Tony handed him a card and Steve took it with a look of disbelief on his face.

“Stop by the office sometime. I'll make time for you for an interview.”

“Thank you,” Steve said as Tony and Pepper left the gallery. “Wow,” Steve said and Natasha smiled. “Can you believe that?” he asked her. “That's Tony Stark, the billionaire. I can work for him.” Natasha chuckled before they headed home.

Steve got a interview with Tony Stark on a Monday morning. Natasha was at home when he came home with a smile. “I think he likes me,” Steve said and she looked at him weird. “Not like that,” he said and she chuckled. Several days later, Steve got a call from Tony Stark himself, offering him the job. 

 

It was soon Christmas time and Natasha hadn't been in much contact with her parents much. She still sent a birthday card for her father in July and in October for her mother. She even sent them an announcement card of James' birth to them. They had been invited to James' christening, but they didn't show. Natasha just shrugged it off. Steve was at work, so it was the perfect time for her to do some Christmas shopping for him. She called Sarah to see if she was willing to go with her and her mother in law was more than happy to. She bundled up James and Sarah arrived with her car. Sarah already had a car seat in her car and Natasha buckled him up into it. “Hey, how are you?” Sarah asked. 

“I'm good,” she said closing the back door. She climbed into the front of the car and they headed off to the subway. Sarah parked the car and Natasha got out the baby carrier. James didn't protest as his mother put him into it and the two women headed off to their shopping trip. On the subway, Natasha got a lot of compliments about James' outfit. He was also adorable, they said. James was every bit like Steve. He was a spitting image of him, except for his sharp green eyes. 

Natasha and Sarah made it to Macy's with James fast asleep against his mother. “Maybe we'll get through the day with him fast asleep,” Sarah said and he made a little cry causing Natasha to look over at her mother in law. “Whoops,” she said innocently. It wasn't a busy day at Macy's. Sarah and Natasha pushed a cart that Macy's had for their customers around the store. With Steve's new job in a corporate office, he was going to need shirts, ties and suits. She also got him a new wallet because she noticed the one he had was falling apart. She also got him a new watch and she got a bottle of his favorite cologne that she loved on him. 

“I think I got enough for him,” he said.

“He's probably going to get you more,” Sarah said. “Hey, how about we get your bridal registry taken care of today?” she asked. Natasha looked over at Sarah and seemed torn. She and Steve had talked about doing that together.

“Um, Steve and I wanted to do that together, Sarah. I’m really sorry,” she said.

“No, it's okay,” she said. “But, not hurting anything if you just stop by around there and look.”

“No, it's not,” she said and James cooed in agreement. Sarah and Natasha made their way to the bridal registry counter. The lady was helpful and understanding when Natasha said that her and her fiance would be back later after the Christmas rush to register for gifts. Without the baby, of course. Sarah would have to clear her calendar to baby sit.

“If you insist,” Sarah said with feigned disappointment and Natasha laughed. Sarah pushed the cart as Natasha looked over the different dinnerware sets and picture frames and across the way, they looked at the different kitchen supplies. Bathroom supplies and house giftware. She was enjoying herself, until she turned to corner and saw her mother, Alana Romanoff. 

“Mom?!” she asked. She turned to see Natasha standing there, with her baby clutched to her. 

“Natasha?” she asked.

“Hi, Mom,” she said as Sarah came around the corner behind her.

“Hey, Nat, check out this really cute...oh, sorry. Natasha, are you okay, honey?” she asked.

“I'm fine, Sarah. Sarah, this is my mother, Alana,” she said.

“Oh, yes, I see the resemblance.” She put down what she had in her hand and reached out to Natasha's mother. “It's a pleasure to meet you,” she said, showing Natasha where her future husband got his manners. 

“Yes, it is,” Alana said, refusing to shake Sarah Rogers' hand. It was then she noticed the engagement ring on Natasha's finger as she cupped James' head. “Is that him?” she asked. “My grandson?” she asked.

“Yes, it's James Steven Rogers.” Alana seemed on the fence of taking a peek at her grandson, but a stern voice halted her.

“Alana.” Natasha froze seeing her father coming around the corner behind her mother. “Do we really need..?” his question stopped when he saw his daughter. He didn't even wait for Natasha to talk. He grabbed his wife's arm. “She is not our daughter anymore,” he said pulling Alana along. Natasha sighed out as she turned around to face Sarah.

“I, uh, think I’m done. Let's go,” she said and Sarah nodded. They checked out before heading back home.

Natasha's run in with her parents didn't dissuade her from enjoying her holidays. Steve had half of mind to go down to their house and give her father a piece of his mind, but a stern look from his mother had him not doing just that.

Several months passed and with them, wedding planning. Jane, Sharon and Maria were her bridesmaid with Jane as the Matron of Honor. Steve's pick for best man would have been his best friend, Bucky, but he died during a mission in Afghanistan. Thor was the obvious pick for best man. Natasha's guest list was small. She had family in Russia and a few weeks after sending invitations, she started getting replies. They were coming to the wedding. The ones not coming to the wedding, were her parents. They didn't even send the replies of declining to come.

On a beautiful Saturday in June, Steve and Natasha got married. The ceremony was simple and they had a reception at a hall in Brooklyn. The food was good and the atmosphere was good. Her relatives from Russia adored Steve and little James. Her aunts could not get enough of him. James was a hot potato for the whole reception. Natasha hadn't held him all day and with him just turning one last month, he was starting to pick himself up and there were signs he was going to walk and dammit as his mother, she was going to be there when it happened.

Steve and Natasha decided to put their honeymoon plans on hold until they were able to go somewhere nice. They were thinking of somewhere in the Caribbean. Maybe Aruba or Turks and Caicos. For now, Steve and Natasha settled into life as a married couple.

Five years later.....

Natasha groaned as she got up from her desk, her 8 month pregnant belly making her slow moving. She headed to the front of the house and greeted the mail carrier. “Good morning, Mrs. Rogers,” he said.

“Good morning,” she said with a smile. 

“How's the little one?” he asked pointing to her stomach.

“Ready to come out, but she's still got another four weeks to go,” she said as she took the mail from him. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” he said before heading off to finish his route. Natasha closed the door behind her and looked through the mail. A couple of bills and some magazines. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what looked like an important letter head from lawyers. Her father's lawyers. What could they possible want after five years? She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, a slip of paper falling out of it. She cursed her current condition and she crouched down to pick up the paper. When she turned it over, she saw it was a check, for nearly three hundred million dollars. She had to sit down. According to the letter, her father died nearly two years ago and left his beloved company to his wife. Out of spite, her mother sold the company to a competitor. 

Her mother died nearly a month ago, leaving everything to her, her only daughter. There were still some details to go over about the house and what was hers, but essentially, everything that her mother had, she left to Natasha.

 

Steve came home to find Natasha sitting in the living room. “Hey,” he said putting down James. The school had called him when Natasha failed to come pick him up from school.

“Mommy?” James asked. 

“James, go up to room for a minute. I'll see what's wrong with Mommy,” he said. The six year old headed upstairs and Steve knelt down in front of his wife. “Nat? What's wrong?”

“They're dead,” she said.

“Who?”

“My parents,” she said giving him the letter. “Apparently my mother had a change of heart while on her deathbed. She left us this,” she said handing him the check and his eyes bugged out at how much is was made out for. “Yeah, that was my reaction,” she said.

“Do we have to do funeral arrangements for her and your father?”

“No. Dad died two years ago and mom a month ago. Everything was taken care of as per her will. There are some details about the house though that need to be taken care of. Other than that..” she said.

“Are you okay?” he asked and she shrugged. 

“I think if mom hadn't had a change of heart, I wouldn't have known they died.”

“Renata would have found some way,” he said and she nodded. “Why don't we go out to eat tonight?” he asked. “You're too stressed to cook a dinner,” he said and she nodded again.

“Promise me something,” she said rubbing her stomach.

“Anything.”

“Our daughter comes to us with some guy and says she loves him, no matter what his job is, we approve, right?”

“Of course.”

“I don't want her to go through what I did.”

“She won't. I promise,” he said and she smiled. They called James down from his room and they headed out to dinner.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My next two chapters are going to get political. Steve as the President of the United States and Natasha as the President of the United. I am currently writing both at the same time and whichever one gets finished first, will get posted first.


End file.
